


Spell Cast

by Duskythelynx



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, I am not sorry for what I'm about to do, Soft Vore, Sorry Not Sorry, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duskythelynx/pseuds/Duskythelynx
Summary: I'm really sorry for not updating or anything like that, I've been really busy with stuff. Some good things, some negative things, I've been tired. And unable to truly focus on my writing, but I promise that I'll try to finish the second chapter someday, just you guys wait.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23





	Spell Cast

*Back at the Blight Manor. Amity and Luz are..actually hanging out together? Either that, or it's because Luz volunteered to be Amity's test subject for today. Trying to help with perfecting her spell casting prowess.*

Alright, since you agreed to be my little "test subject." Which spell do you want me to try and cast? *Amity grabs a nearby book of 100+ spells and starts scrolling through.* I got spells for size difference, transformation of different creatures and animals. Spells for extra features like wings, extra limbs. Macabre spells, weather spells for snow, rain. Thunder..all kinds.

_Size difference?_

Yeah, like- I can make you smaller, or bigger. I can do the same to myself.

_That sounds exciting! I've been wondering as to what it's like to be really small._

Wait, you have? You really are something.

_It sounds weird. Coming from me, but yeah. It's kind of..something I thought about for a while._

Huh. Never would've thought that about you, alright then~ just be warned. You're not gonna be slipping your way out of this, once I shrink you. I am not gonna put you back to your normal size, ever again. You will stay like this for the rest of your life, and also. I'm not gonna play nice either, just because you're small, it doesn't mean that I'm gonna be gentle with you. So..are you still gonna go through with this? If not, then I completely understand. You're lucky I'm even giving you a chance, anybody else would never get a chance.

_Yes- I still want in. Please..I may never get this kind of chance, ever again._

You really are that desperate? Hehehe~ I appreciate your high enthusiasm. Stand back a bit.

*Luz walks back a bit. Embracing herself.*

*Amity grabs her nearby wand. And waves it around Luz, a bright purple light glows around her. After a while, it completely engulfs Luz as she starts shrinking. The light starts fading away, revealing her new shrunken form. Which is around 9 inches tall.* I think you're better like this, you're just less annoying and not in my way as much.

_Really?_

Yes. Really. *Amity picks Luz up by her hoodie. And sets her down on the bed. To get a better look.* You..actually look good like this- but don't take my word for it. *Amity looks at Luz for a few seconds, salivating a bit. She shakes her head to try and get herself out of the trance. Wiping her chin.* I'm sorry for that Luz-

_Sorry about what? You didn't do anything wrong, I mean sure, you kind of looked like you were gonna eat me for a second there. But- I mean, you would never do that. Right?_

*Amity starts sweating profusely, she assumed that, since Luz wanted to be small. She would be into this kind of thing, she is one weird human. There's nothing that you can't expect from Luz.* A-Ahhhmmmm..nope, I would never do that to you. If you're not comfortable with the idea, that is. I think it'll be an interesting experience for you, haven't you wanted to learn more about witches? 

_Well. Yeah, but- isn't there a..more safe way to learn?_

Safe way? Luz. I think you forgot about something, you're literally in the Boiling Isles, which. You know, isn't safe in the slightest. And besides, I think this is the safest, and most effective way of learning firsthand. Don't you agree, Luz?

_Now that I think about it. I think you're right!_

*Amity throws herself onto the bed, away from Luz. Being careful not to squish her.* Yeah! You know I am. I'm never wrong~

_Whoa-_ *Luz flies off of the bed for a few seconds, before crashing down again. She goes to climb on top of Amity, which is honestly more challenging then it seems to be. Since she's now shrunk down.

What are you doing?

_Climbing on you, silly!_

W-why though? Isn't that kind of unusual to do?

_So I can get a better look at you, you did say that it would make for some good firsthand experience, right?_

Yeah.. *Amity starts to tense up, letting herself feel so weak around someone is hard. Especially if that someone is Luz.*

_You okay. Amity? You seem to be a bit tense now._

Don't worry about it, just..get up on me or something, and hurry up- the spell only lasts for a minimum of around a few hours

_Alrighty then! Don't worry. I can make it myself._ *She grabs onto Amity's side. And kicks herself up.*

Am I that hard to climb, or is it because of your weak nerd arms?

_Hey! I take high offense to that, thank you very much. Hmpf~_

*Amity picks her up a bit, offering some assistance.* Sure thing, dork- come crawling to me. When you happen to get stuck. Alright?

_Me? Get stuck? As if-_ *There was suddenly a loud growl that echoes throughout Luz. Something that's akin to the enraged snarls of a pack of cerberus, Luz let out a small yelp. Mostly from the shock of how loud said growl was.* _What. On. Earth. Was. That! Did you trek through a cerberus cave without my knowledge?_

If I did, I would've told you about it a long time ago-

_There's an actual cerberus cave?!_

Yeah. It's on a deserted plain in Bonesborough. It's really dangerous though, one head breathes fire. The other breathes ice. And the last one breathes poison. She does not like anyone being in her territory. No one has dared to even face her off in battle, for those who have tried. They get either burned, or frozen alive. Staying frozen for several moons.

_Wow! That's so cool! How come Eda never told me about it?_

Maybe she doesn't want you to know. Just so she can protect you, or..knowing her, she's all in it for the loot. Besides. Why do you constantly hang out with her? Don't you know that she's literally a criminal. A wanted one, at that?

_I know she can be..intimidating looking, and she may have done a few bad things before. But she's the one who's training me to be a witch. And I can't just let that offer slip by. She's actually really nice, in a..snarky kind of way. Don't tell her I said that, though._

Alright. I won't tell her anything, not that I'd go out of my way to do so. Anyways..

_She probably wouldn't appreciate you coming over though, 'cause of..you know. The whole thing that happened with you at the convention._

Please don't remind me of that- sigh..you know it was never my intention to cheat. I hate cheating of any kind. I hate people who cheat!

_I know how it is, and how it feels like._

Sure you do.. *Amity drapes her arm over her stomach, feeling the deep and powerful growls from beneath.* I feel really stupid for not telling you about this sooner. And I feel like it's my fault for not doing so.

_Not saying what sooner? Also, you sound like you're hungry. Very hungry at that._

I am... *Amity reluctantly sighs.* Luz- I've been anticipating for something like this to happen..for quite a while now. The books that I've read make it sound like such a wonderful experience, and even though it's me that's going to eat you. And not vice versa. I still find it interesting, and now that I found out how to do that spell. It's just- you have no idea how happy I actually feel right now.

_Why didn't you tell anybody else?_

You kidding me? I would've been killed if I told anyone else. Especially Boscha! We would've stopped being friends at that point. She would've ditched me for somebody else who's not a "disgusting freak."

_Why are you friends with someone like her? Cause to me, that's not what being a friend is. A friend is someone who listens to you, cares about you. Someone you can tell stuff to. And it's very obvious that she's not a true friend to you, or to anybody else. All she does is care about herself and her "other friends." She doesn't care about anybody else's feelings, and you know it.

It was mainly for fame. So I can try to be cool and actually likeable, but..before she got her powers. She was a pretty good friend. She would always be there for me, I would vent to her, and she'd listen with true intent. But..the next day. Something just- changed inside her. She thinks that she's better than me, just because of her magic. I wish I was a better friend back then, otherwise this wouldn't have happened. And we probably would've stayed as best friends

_Amity..I am sorry that happened to you, I know how it feels to not have anybody there for you. Like my mom..she doesn't like me being "weird." She wants me to be normal and not, well..disruptive, just so I can make actual, real friends. And not ones that are imaginary. Unordinary. Or reptilian. I would hug you right now, but- I'm still really small. So..I'll make it up to you somehow, when I'm no longer small._

*Amity let's out a small chuckle.* Luz- you don't have to make anything up to me. But..you can still do something for me, since you're still shrunken down. That is..if you're willing to give it a try.

_What is it. Amity? 'Cause whatever it is, i'll do it for you._

You're gonna hate me for saying this..but- the real reason why I shrunk you, was so I can eat you.

*Luz starts nervously sweating.* _O-Oh. Really now? Go ahead then._

Wait. You want me to eat you? You do know that you have a small risk of..actually dying. Right? I don't know if that mentor of your's told you, but us witches have highly acidic stomach acid. More acidic then a human's. There is a high risk it'll give you pretty serious burns in just a few minutes, I don't wanna end up killing you. Luz-

_Amity- it's okay. You must be starving anyways, I know I won't be that filling. But at least you'll be eating something._

You're really that willing? Well then..she's waiting for you~ right here, right now. *Amity picks Luz up by her hoodie. And drapes Luz around her mouth. Showing her as to what she should expect. Dangerously sharp and clean looking canine teeth dripping with saliva are awaiting her presence. Amity drops Luz down into her mouth. Landing on her tongue, which is somewhat rough. Akin to a cat's tongue, Amity gets a good taste of Luz before she's sent off. She tastes like lemons with a hint of geranium and possibly even a hint of pine somewhere in the mix.* Mmmm~ you do taste really good, but sadly..I'm gonna have to let you go down, can't keep you in my mouth forever, otherwise Ed and Em would probably be suspicious. *Amity tips her head back, allowing Luz to fall into her gullet, and then shortly afterwards. Her stomach, the stomach acids take effect after a few minutes, burning Luz's skin ever so slightly.* I'm so sorry if it burns..you can tell me if it's getting pretty bad, and I'll let you out.

_I'm feeling alright for now. But- how are you gonna let me out? You're not gonna do what I think it is, are you?_

*Amity gags a bit.* Ew- I'm not gonna do that! I'm gonna teleport you out with another spell that I learned

_Ah- okay._ *After that, it's just some eerie silence. Except for a few hungry sounding growls in between. Luz did tell Amity that she wasn't gonna be that filling. Especially in her current state as of right now. If only she'd have been just a smidge bigger. Then maybe her stomach would've been more satisfied, she starts gently rubbing the walls to get it to hopefully settle down, it makes the growls a bit more active. But not as loud as it was before.*

What are you doing?? What is this? It feels..weird, yet soothing at the same time-

_Rubbing your stomach from the inside, I wouldn't have ever expected to hear your stomach more clearly. I mean- it was pretty loud on it's own, I kind of feel bad for you._

How come you feel bad? There's no need to worry, I just happened to skip out on breakfast. And..dinner, and maybe lunch.

_Amity- how come you didn't eat today? You know that's not good for you..I care about you, and I get worried when you do stuff like this._

No reason. I was just really caught up in my studies, and I couldn't bother with eating at the time.

_You gotta give yourself a break every now and then. You can't just be focused on one thing, and not take some kind of break. Whether it's to eat, or to get a drink. Can you promise to eat something when we're done here?_

Luz..~ you care too much about me, and I have no reason why you do. I can easily take care of myself.

_That's clearly a lie. And you know it, Amity. Just..can you please do that for me?_

I don't wanna draw anymore embarrassment to either of us. But- look who's talking. 

_What are you talking about? And what do you mean by that?_

Let's just say that you'd need a bit of filling up to do. Seems like both of us are hungry

_I-I don't know what you're talking about. Amity-_

Hehe~ just teasing ya. But seriously though, I heard your stomach as well. We all need something to eat.

_We were all in such a rush. Me with being a part of this, and being eager to get to learn. And you because of the fact that you wanted to do this for a while. So you just..waited for that opportunity to come to you, by the way. How long have you waited?_

Quite a while, Luz. Quite a while. Why?

_You..ate, since then. Right? There's no way that you can wait all that time, just so you can eat me. And only me._

What would happen if I did?

_Amity-_

Relax, it's only been a few days or so.

_Amity! Why didn't you tell me- more importantly, why didn't Emira and Edric do anything about it!? They're your siblings, for God's sake! I...I'm so sorry for yelling at you, i-i didn't mean to. I'm just really concerned about you, you could've told me about this sooner. I want you to teleport me out now._

They don't even fucking care 'bout me. As you probably already know..they're always going into my diaries and trying to spill my secrets out for the whole school to see! Sigh..why do you do you want me to teleport you out now? Is it too much to handle?

_That's awful Amity. And I'm sorry you have to go through that, and also- now that I think about it. I completely forgot about the acid, it's starting to burn me pretty badly. But that's not what I'm worried about._

It's alright. Now, why didn't you say so? Hold on a sec. I'll get you out.. *Amity picks up her wand once again. And browses through the spellbook. She keeps on scrolling through until she finds the spell for teleportation. A few minutes later, Luz is finally outside.* Are you alright, Luz? Also, want me to bring you back to your normal size?

_Yes please, also. Yeah..I'm alright, probably a few burns here and there. But I'll be fine, Eda is expecting me to be back at the owl house around this time. Don't want her to come looking for me and start worrying. You know? Kind of like curfew. Do witches even get curfews??_

What's a curfew?

_It's basically when your "parents" want you to be home by a certain time, otherwise you'll be in trouble if you don't._

Ah- okay then. We kind of have something like that here, it's different though. *Amity waves her wand around Luz. The same bright light surrounds her. And puts her back at a normal size.* We'll do this again someday..right? Except we do it vice versa- you'll be eating me instead.

_Sure thing. See you later Amity, also..uhh- is it okay if I wash myself up for a sec?_

*Amity looks away from Luz. Blushing a bit.* Yeah..sure thing, bathroom is nearby.

_Thanks Amity. You're the best._ *Luz walks out of her room, and to the nearby bathroom. Emira was taking a quick shower as well.* _Emira- I'm so so so sorry for disturbing you! I'll just leave you alone now-_ *Emira puts her hand on Luz's shoulder.*

Em: _Hey human~ what are you doing over here? You were hanging out with little ol Mittens again. Weren't you?_

What does it matter to you, that I hung out with her. Or not? *Luz sneered at Emira through the shower curtains, especially after what happened with Amity's little ramblings.*

Em: _Why are you being so..what's the word, rude? Yeah. Why are you acting like this? You don't have to act so snarky in front of me~ I'm just making sure that she doesn't end up making stupid choices in life. And that she follows in our footsteps, so she can be the best._

_That's not right! What if she doesn't want to do any of that? You can't just- force her to follow up in your footsteps!_

Em: _Pretty sure she's gonna have to. We are her family, after all. Honestly, what else is she gonna do?_

_I honestly think that she'll be better off without you guys. If being the best means having no friends, or having no one who cares about you. Then I wouldn't want in, and neither would she._

Em: _How do you know what she wants? You don't know anything about Mittens._

_I know a lot more about her, then you guys probably do anyday._

*Emira stops the water from running. And steps out of the bathtub, fully naked and not covered.* _If you say so. Anyways, what did you come in here for?_

*Luz blushes furiously.* _I-I...came to wash myself up- heheh._

Em: _Hmm? Like what you see?~ Honestly, lots of the witches in Hexside think the same way. But don't take my word._ *Emira covers herself up, before closing the door behind her.*

*Luz just freezes up. Not saying a word, before taking her clothes off. Which are still surprisingly in great condition, despite being in the strong stomach acid of her friend. Her skin, however, is greatly burned by said acid. She steps into the tub, and turns the faucet to the warm setting. The feeling of the water is comforting, to say the least. Luz winces and yelps as the water hits the burns on her skin. She spends a good amount of time washing her body off, especially paying attention to the burn marks. Those marks are gonna stay there for a good while, she looks for a nearby bottle of shampoo. "Fur and Mane: Green Apple scented All Purpose Shampoo." She drops a bit of the shampoo into her hair. And starts lathering it in, it's not that strong. But still has a pleasant smell of Green Apple, along with some Juniper. After a few minutes, she washes the shampoo off and steps outside to dry herself off. Once she was finished, she puts her clothes back on and goes back to Amity's room.*

Luz- you're finished with washing yourself up?

_Yep. Already finished, why do you ask?_

Oh, no reason at all..also, I could've sworn I heard you guys fighting about something. What happened?

_Emira- she just didn't care at all! She was just..excuse me for my language. But she's a huge coño._

Huh?

_She's..a huge cunt. Is what I said._

Oooohhhhhh- I getcha now.

_Sorry to say it like that, but it's true._

It's alright..are the burns doing okay? It's not too bad or anything, right? If so, then I'm sorry.

_The burns could've been a lot more worse, to be honest, it's weird how my clothes are still intact. It's like if the acid didn't even bother to get on them._

Witch's acid is pretty much only specialized for digesting live prey. And things that are made of meat, you're lucky that you didn't stay inside much longer. Otherwise you would've been killed.

_That's interesting. Uhm- what time is it?_

It's around 8:16. How come?

_Oh no! Eda is gonna kill me if I don't come. I wish I can stay over, but I can't do that for today. Maybe I can convince her tomorrow morning to make me sleep over?_

That sounds good, Luz, i'll..hopefully see you tomorrow? And maybe we can read some of the Good Witch Azura books as well?

_Yes! That sounds absolutely perfect! I'll be Azura, and you'll be Hecate?_

Sure thing, Luzura~

_Awesome._ *Luz wraps her arms around Amity for a few seconds. Before letting herself go, she walks out out of the room, not before Amity quickly stops Luz from walking any further.*

W-Wait..I just wanted to do this, before you left~

_Do wha-_ *Amity decides to go for the blow. And kisses Luz on the lips. Putting one hand on her shoulder, the other. Being placed onto her exposed collarbone. She let's herself sink into the kiss for just a few seconds, before letting herself go.*

Love you..you dork~

_Love you too, Amity. See you tomorrow~_

See you as well, I'll be waiting for you.

*Luz walks out of her room, and outside of the Blight Manor. She makes her way back to the owl house.*

'Hooty hooty! Password please.'

_There ain't no password, now let me in, Hooty._

'Alright. Geez! None of yous are fun-' *Hooty swings himself open. Allowing Luz to enter, he closes himself once she's inside.*

"Luz! Where the heck were you at? You haven't been here since..6:27- it was your arrival time a few minutes ago."

_I'm really sorry, Miss Eda! I was trying to learn more about witches from Amity. You were asleep at the time, and obviously I didn't wanna wake you up. So I just decided to go to her place, in hopes of finding out how to do more magic._

"How did it turn out. Kid? I'm guessing that it didn't work out as intended. Cause you look terrible, you have burn marks all over you!"

_Oh! The burn marks...yep- terrible spell gone wrong, don't worry about it._

"You're doing the thing where you hide in your hoodie. So I know that you're lying."

_Meow I'm not- okay..it wasn't a horrible magic experiment gone wrong. It was my fault, cause I just wanted to help Amity. I'm sorry.._

"What did you do? And what happened for you to look so horrible-"

_Alright..we were doing magic lessons, and Amity was scrolling through a book with lots of different spells on it. I was interested in one of them in particular, a size altering spell. And so, Amity casted the spell on me, making me smaller, but then..some awkward stuff happened after that. To say the least, she had this look on her face...like if she wanted to eat me, and sooooo- after a bit of "persuading." That's what she ended up doing, and that's how i ended up like this. Needless to say..I suppose I had some learning experience from this little scenario

"You know that you could've woke me up, right? Instead of following that..Lillith follower. Plus, I could've taught you a lot more. Then she can, she's only a novice witch, not as powerful or more skilled as I am. Maybe next time you'll go to me instead-"

_The thing is- I'm gonna sleep over at her place tomorrow, I promised her that we'd read The Good Witch Azura together, and that we'd do the voices. I would be Azura, and she would be Hecate. Which is funny, because now that I think about it, we are so alike. Azura befriends her rival Hecate, and I got to befriend my "rival." Hehe..sorry- I'm probably boring you with my ramblings._

*Eda yawns, not caring about what Luz says. But not being too dismissive about it either.* "You could've been dead. Luz! Why would you do something stupid like that?-"

_I'm sorry..I'm really sorry._

"Honestly, you better be. Maybe it'll teach you not to do anything like that. Again.

_Alright..I won't do it again-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for not updating or anything like that, I've been really busy with stuff. Some good things, some negative things, I've been tired. And unable to truly focus on my writing, but I promise that I'll try to finish the second chapter someday, just you guys wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't send me any death threats, I will possibly block you if you do.


End file.
